A Little Present
by Norikita
Summary: This one's modern AU; high school AU, to be exact. Marco's birthday was coming up in a few weeks, and Jean decided that he would give him a very, very special present; something that no one would've thought to give as a present. Warning : MarJean (yaoi)


**Author's note :** ok this one was developed thanks to jeanks uwu basically Jean/Marco in a Senior High School AU (since they're 15 / 16 so they'd technically be in SHS so yeah), plus my own headcanon that Jean could play the guitar uwu rated T, and has bits of yaoi in it o3o Hope you guys like it! uwu

* * *

"Jean!"

Jean stopped in his tracks, and looked at the direction of the voice. It was a freckled boy with a skin a little bit more tan than his, a bit taller than him, and that person happened to be his best friend (or even more?) ; Marco Bodt.

"Huh?", Jean asked. Marco jogged until he got next to Jean, and he slowed down his pace to a walk, just like Jean. They always went home together. Personally, both Marco and Jean didn't mind going home alone. But going home together was some kind of habit since they were little. The only times they would go home by themselves if they have extracurriculars (in which Marco was attending the Science Club, and Jean was attending the basketball club), since they were attending different clubs and had different schedules. But whenever either of them would wait, they would.

"You have got to listen to this new song!", Marco unplugged one of the headphone's end, and gave it to Jean. Jean took it while walking, plugging it to his left ear. Marco pressed a few buttons on his phone, and the song played. Jean somehow felt the song was... Familiar, to him. Have he heard of it before? The song sounded a bit sad, perhaps? Jean couldn't really make it out since he was far too lost in his thoughts on the song itself, especially the lyrics.

_I've been to heaven, i've been to hell_

_I've been to Vegas, and God knows where_

_But nothing feels like home, like you babe_

_I love you more than you will ever know_

"Whose song is this?", he asked, sometimes humming to the beat and surprised that he got some of it right; although he was sure he never heard of this particular song. Marco stopped walking, but Jean didn't; so one of the headphone's end (which was the one on Jean's ear) fell off and dangled uselessly in front of Marco. Marco bowed down a bit to pick it up before plugging it to his ear again, "It's a song by Never Shout Never.", Marco giggled, before setting his music player on 'shuffle'. His head jerked backwards a bit when he found out a song that he didn't know it was there, "I really wish they would have a concert here, though.", Marco continued, followed by a sigh.

"I didn't know you like NSN.", Jean laughed a bit, giving Marco a friendly punch on his shoulder. Marco winced a bit, though it didn't hurt, but laughed alongside with Jean anyways; making jokes and bad puns as they got closer to Marco's home.

* * *

Jean was never a prodigy when it comes to playing the guitar. Sure, he had guitar lessons once a week (which his parents actually _forced _him to have; since they were sure it would improve his brain's ability on catching up on something), which made him excel in music when it comes to theory, but not so much when it comes to the practice. Honestly, all the song he knew how to play was either the songs he learned from those guitar lessons, or the songs he _had _to learn from Senior High School's music class.

But this time, it would be different. Marco's birthday was coming up in a few weeks.

He would love to give him a present, but honestly, he couldn't think of much. He had thought of giving Marco a few books, but thinking about it again, the others would probably do the same; and if that happens, his presents would not be special. Jean wanted to give Marco something special. He wanted to give him something that the others wouldn't have thought.

He promised to himself that he would play Marco that song, the song Marco just played to him through his phone earlier when they were walking home. The lyrics somehow fit the two, was what Jean thought, He always had a little something for Marco, though he never really had the courage to tell him.

But maybe that wasn't enough, he thought earlier. This time, he would try doing it himself. Before this, he had learned a few songs (outside from the songs he had learned in his guitar lessons and the music class), but still, with the help of his guitar tutor. So this time, he decided that he would do it by himself. Just himself, without any help from anyone.

"Right.", he paused in front of his computer, waiting until the user panel popped up, and he entered his password. He clicked twice on the browser icon, and typed in, ' '. He then typed 'i love you more than you will ever know chords' in the search bar and clicked 'search'. Less than a minute, more than a hundred results were showing; most of them are chords for the song, some were just random things Jean didn't even bother to pay attention to. He clicked on the first link that popped up, figured out in his mind that the other links are chords that were _probably _posted by the same person, but in different sites.

"The chords looks pretty easy.", he snickered. But he remembered the last time he had his last guitar lesson was more than a month ago, and the last time he played the guitar was more than two weeks ago. Jean probably needed a lot more practice than he thought he would, since his fingers are pretty rigid, thanks to not playing the guitar for a long time. Besides, he wanted it to be _perfect_, not just some half - assed performance, so he already figured out way before then that he'd have to practice on this song a lot more.

He copied the whole page, pasted it to Microsoft Word, and then printed it. While waiting until the page is all printed out, he listened to the low hum of the computer, tapping his fingers impatiently albeit he was not in a hurry. When it was all done, he smiled with excitement pumping his veins, and rushed quickly to unzip his guitar case and bring out his guitar, setting it on the bed. He grabbed the newly printed page, "Capo on second fret... Dammit, where did i even put that thing?", he mumbled as he set the paper aside on top of his nightstand, opening his drawers and evens searching under his bed for the item.

"Shit! I can't find it anywhere!", he muttered to himself angrily, cursing that he didn't keep the item properly. He snuck his hand to his pockets and opened his wallet instead, "I guess i'll go buy a new one.". He flopped into the bed, before sitting up on the edge of the bed and picked up his guitar and plucked a few guitar strings, letting out a few notes. Slowly, the teachings he learned from guitar lessons started to creep back into him. He picked up the chord sheet with one hand, the guitar still on his lap, and put the paper on the bed, slowly began to play the song.

* * *

"Jean, what's wrong with your hand?"

Marco noticed the red marks (even bruises) on Jean's fingers. "These?", Jean lifted his hands to show Marco, and Marco nodded; eyebrows furrowing and with a frown, showing that he was concerned about it. "It's nothing.", he rubbed his fingers, Jean laughed the matter away like it was nothing, though he knew it hurt him. He tried swatting the thought of pain on his fingers away with another thought, that Marco cared for him enough to even notice the small red marks and bruises on his fingers.

It had been two weeks since Jean first started practicing the song. He practiced almost everyday, spending at least two hours in his room to practice the song. He didn't care if it was night or day, he would practice the song whenever he had time. He wanted it to be perfect. Surely, he had gotten better, but he still hasn't bought the capo yet. It would sound different if he had played it without a capo. Sure, there was other ways to trick the chords by using a _different _chord which was basically the same but with one full finger on the second fret, but it would be even more troublesome. Jean decided that he would buy the capo today.

"Jean, are you sure you're okay?", Marco asked him again, looking even more concerned. He grabbed Jean's bruised fingers and entwined them with his, which made Jean's body tensed up for a moment and blush coloring his cheeks, though it was barely visible. "I mean, look at them!", he showed Jean's own fingers to Jean's face, as if he wanted Jean to get a clear look at his fingers. "You've been missing up on basketball club meetings lately...", he let go of Jean's hand, "... and you always have excuses to go home early without me.", he continued while fixing his sweater. "It's just... Nothing.", Jean looked forward to the empty streets instead, his hands inside his jeans' pockets. Marco sighed, "Jean, i'm your friend, am i?". Jean's eyes widened, then he turned to look at Marco, "Yeah! Why would you-". Marco had already cut him off, "Then you should trust me.", he muttered (more like a whisper), before turning on one corner and walk slowly towards his home.

Jean stood where he was, and watched Marco's back as he walked away. Marco stopped and looked back at Jean for a moment, "If you have any problems, you can always tell me.", he smiled, before walking back towards his home. "Marco, you idiot.", he muttered to himself. _If only he knew_, he thought as he took the bus that happened to pass by to the music shop.

* * *

Today was it. It was the day. It was Marco's birthday.

"Hey, Marco.", Jean patted Marco lightly on his back. Marco was a bit surprised, almost spilling his cup of Milo as the reaction to it. But he managed himself and pulled a smile; he always does. "What is it, Jean?", he tilted his head up a bit. Jean finally sat next to Marco, setting his french fries filled - paper bag on the lunch table, and laying his guitar case beside the lunch table. "I was wondering if...", Jean scrunched his hands together (he always did when he's nervous),"... I can come to your house... After school?". Marco smiled and nodded, his eyes widened a bit in anticipation, "Of course!". Marco looked at Jean's guitar case, one of his eyebrows arched in curiosity, "You're bringing your guitar?". "Yeah.", Jean answered shortly, fixing the position of the guitar case so it wouldn't fall while keeping eye contact with Marco. "For what? We don't have music class for today, right?", Marco asked again. Jean just chuckled, and that was his answer.

Even until now, Jean still hasn't said 'Happy Birthday' or anything to Marco, even though the others already did and had already gave him their presents. Which, like he had predicted, mostly was books. Jean had a plan for it, and he smiled and thanked Marco as he opened his paper bag and started eating his lunch next to Marco.

* * *

"So, what is it Jean?", Marco jumped backwards and landed to his bed. "You said you want to show me something.", he giggled, landing his back on the bed, the back of his legs brushing against the edge of the bed. Jean unzipped his guitar case and slowly pull his guitar out, grabbing one small chair on the other side of the room and sat on it, cross - legged, with his guitar on his lap. He grabbed the capo from his jacket's pocket, and strapped it onto the guitar's second fret. Marco didn't say anything, which made Jean even more nervous; his hands shaking like hell. Instead, he gripped the guitar's neck, and closed his eyes; with hopes that Marco wouldn't see his hands shaking. Jean inhaled almost loudly that Marco felt it was like a whisper, a signal to him. Jean slowly flickered his eyes open, chords of the song slowly came to his mind. "H - Happy birthday, M - Marco.", he stuttered; which made Marco sat up on his bed.

Then he start placing his fingers into a formation, slowly plucking the strings, entering the intro. Slowly, he found his 'place'. Singing wasn't even in the idea (he thought Marco would probably sing along to it, considering how much he love the song), but he played the song too damn much and knew it too damn well, and he was carried away, _Might as well sing it_, he spoke silently in his mind.

_Oh I know, that I am here_  
_And you are there, but we still have our love_  
_We move just like the moon and sun_

Jean tried to look at his fingers dancing on the guitar's neck, instead looking at Marco (which, would probably make him even more nervous). But he couldn't help it. Sometimes, he would gave Marco a glance or two, or three; curious about his reaction. But those glances were less than five seconds (if he'd stare into Marco's brown eyes longer, he could just make a mess of this performance), all he could make up was that Marco was... Amused, maybe? His mouth was open, and it seemed like he enjoyed Jean's performance.

_Star, oh star, you shine so bright  
Won't you grant me one small wish tonight?  
That I wont die, on this destructive path of mine _

Jean was getting even more nervous. His hands were sweating, his cheeks was a bit red, which made it easier to slide his fingers, which led to a few wrong notes. Not to mention his right hand sometimes slipped into the wrong string, plucking the wrong string. Sometimes, he'd also strum the strings in the wrong direction. But he was halfway there! It was almost done! _Hold on, Jean_, he thought to himself. _You can do this without even making more of a fucked up mess._

_I love you more than you will ever know  
Than you will know  
Dear, I love you more than you will ever know_

It was done. Jean let out a relieved sigh, and slowly lifted his head to look at Marco. Marco, whose mouth had formed into a smile, looked at Jean with those clear - brown eyes of his. Though Jean knew there was a _reason _why Marco didn't say anything on his performance; not even applause or a cheer. He tried to make a string between Marco's movements (his feet shifting uncomfortably, his smile which seemed to last forever, his mouth that seemed to try making out words but couldn't say anything) and his performance (slippy fingers which made him press the wrong parts, fingers stuck between the strings, strumming in the wrong direction). Or maybe, it had something to do with the song itself. The lyrics, maybe?

"Marco, don't tell me you don't like the song anymore.", Jean sighed, a bit disappointed. And that disappointment began to show on his face : his lips pursed. Marco didn't say anything, so he was certain about it. He laid his guitar in front of Marco's wardrobe, stopping a moment to look at the guitar, making sure that it wouldn't fall. After he was sure, he walked away and sat next to Marco on his bed, pulling his knees to his chest, circling his arms around his legs while he rested his head on his knee. _And to think i've spent all this time trying to play that song..._, he muttered in his mind. "Jean...", Marco whispered, and Jean looked at Marco's direction.

His face was so close to his. Jean closed his eyes, his cheeks a bit red, and the next thing he felt on his skin was a pair of lips on his right cheek; and a hand on the other- stroking his cheek? "Thank you.", Marco moved back a little and laid his back against the wall. Jean's face was even more red (thanks to that small kiss), so he hid his face under the protection of his arms and knees, hoping that Marco wouldn't see him blushing. "Yeah, yeah.", he replied shortly, thanking himself silently that he didn't stutter. "So all those bruises on your fingers was because of this?", Marco asked, feeling a little bad about it; though he never asked for Jean to play him the song.

Jean nodded, though his face was still buried under his own arms. But that was enough for Marco to know the answer, and he scooched closer to Jean, wrapping one arm on his shoulder; which made Jean's face beet red, and made him try to bury his face deeper. "I knew you weren't that much of a guitar prodigy.", Jean could feel Marco's head on his shoulder. Jean bursted out from his supposedly hiding place, "You're saying I'm bad at it?", he glared at Marco. Marco smiled, "Well, I have to admit, your performance earlier was not so good. But it didn't suck either.", he laughed. "But you were willing to go all those stuff just to play this personally to me.", Jean could feel his cheeks heat up from the sentence. "Thanks a lot, Jean.", Marco hugged him tighter with one arm, while Jean just rest his head on his knees and looked forward, avoiding eye contact.

"How about that birthday cake I promised you earlier?", Marco asked Jean. Jean's head jerked up and he quickly jumped off the bed, "Hell yeah!", he half shouted. Marco just shook his head at his 'friend's' response.


End file.
